Society Shuffle
by PurpleSkies.123
Summary: A group of people you will never forget...Mindless drabble All Human Canon Couples- Rosalie Alice Bella Edward Emmett and Jasper meet online. And people say there is no such thing as fate...Oneshot Merry Christmas:P


_**A/N: This is what happens when your school has a snow day, your bored beyond repair and your mother is playing Christmas Carols downstairs(: Probably 6,230 words of mindless nothings. Enjoy.**_

_**~Isabella Swan, Manhattan NY **_

I didn't have to go to work.

I feel like decking the halls, jingling bells and grabbing some fishnet stockings and a seductive santa suit to sing 'Santa Baby' to the elder man at the mall. I'm in a zone where all I need is my comfy purple slippers, my laptop and a cup of hot chocolate. Any minute now, my phone would ring and Hallmark would offer me a job to be in their commercial.

I decide to check my mail. All it is were dead-end things I knew I wasn't going to respond to. But one in particular caught my eye.

_Please Read_

About any e-mail would start with that, specifically business. But considering it was from my mother I debated whether it was even worth reading or not.

Renee was crazy. Not in the sense that she was a little loopy but I mean bat-shit crazy. She left my father and I when I was 4. She moved down to Miami, Florida only hoping to find another legally crazy guy named Phil. She started calling me, like incessantly. It got to the point where I could imagine me getting a restraining order against my own mother. From the subject of the e-mail I couldn't be sure if Phil died, she was pregnant or if she was joining some colony where she had to shave her head in Oregon. Maybe she was sending me the pictures of her bald.

I subconsciously move my mouse away from the letter.

I couldn't think of anything important my mother ever had to say. She never wanted to be part of my life, why start now? Did Phil spend his baseball money to send her away to the crazy home? Did those people give her a laptop? They obviously do not know what she was capable of. Did I want to be stressed with the ramblings of my mother over mindless shit?

_She never e-mailed you before..._

True. All true things but her mind is weirdly wired. She probably haven't learned to use a computer until now. Hell, it probably took her around 3 years to even find the Internet itself.

I decide to open it. The worst I could see is her bald head and even I hope my mother isn't that crazy. As the page loads I wonder on if I should quickly click the 'x' or back button. But as soon as her words appear I know I'm already to far in the bat cage.

_Hi Bella!_

_Me and Phil are doing fine. Hows your job? Does it pay well? Do you have a boyfriend? If so I guess I should send two plane tickets._

_Yes two, the first for you of course! I was hoping you could come to Florida for the Holidays. Quality bonding. Anyway I think you should consider it. I don't think Charlie would mind because he has Sue. Is she pretty? She sounded old over the phone._

_Love always,_

_Your mother_

Love always?

You were loving me when you ditched your family to run off to some no good baseball player? I wanted to throw the laptop at her head, that's something I would go to Florida for. No, that's the _only _thing I would go to Florida for.

I want to take it to the editors office and laugh with colleagues over her poor use of grammar because I feel like being a bitch. I guess it's in my genes. They always say I take after my mother. I delete the message with no response.

In my head, Sue would always be a far better mother than her. I think about calling her, my mother I mean, but I would never be that stupid.

I start turning off my computer until I look up at the attractive ad.

_SocietyShuffle_

_A group of strangers you will never forget..._

I had to admit as I watch the Ad swivel across the screen that I was intrigued beyond my expectations. I click the link in shame. Never had I ever clicked anything I never knew anything about. I expected it to be some raunchy porn site that would give me a creepy virus but nothing. No sign in or anything. All it said was: 'shuffling'

What the hell? The screen went blank before 5 other boxes appeared on the screen. On the first one was a girl with short spiky hair. She has a thick headband holding her hair back and deep turquoise eyes and a button nose. She's cute, not in the 'I would grind you in a bar kind of way' but more of a 'I belong on a shelf at Toys R Us' kind of way. Her head is halfway on her keyboard. I am scared.

Next to her is a blonde girl who looks like she doesn't know where the hell she is. She has on a business suit that I swear I have to buy later on. She has light blue eyes, a pointed nose that's slightly crooked but that seemed like her only imperfection.

Then is some blonde guy who looks like he spent a night in a dark alley. He had on some band shirt and a streak of red paint over his blonde eyebrow and light blue eyes.

Then I hear laughter. I mean hardcore, belly laughter. It booms through my whole speaker system. Some creeper is laughing, clutching his stomach his blue eyes in tears. He looked like a professional wrestler. He had a whistle around his neck and his hair was in dark curls.

Then I see him. He has green eyes, the color of the deepest jade. He has pale skin that looks so soft I want to touch it. He has a face of alarm, amusement and shame. You could already tell he had those sexy smooth radio voices. He had on a thepascope and some scrubs.

"Hello?" Most definitely radio voice.

_**~Mary Alice Brandon, Charleston South Carolina**_

"I don't think you should drive home right now, Alice. The roads are screwed badly. I would just wait until everything calms down," Clara, the old secretary tells me, "Traffics a bitch."

I don't want to wait here. The only people left were her and a student I was supposed to give a ride to. Ashley stands in the corner, clutching her Algerbra book in her hand. "Ms. Brandon? Could you help me with my Algerbra?" She asks me timidly. I shake my head sadly.

"Sorry, the only math I ever do is calculating my taxes when I'm shopping." She grins at me turning to Clara. Clara nods and grabs a pen out the drawer.

"I'm going to be in my classroom," I tell them cheerily, "Just come get me when you're done." I make my way through the school opening the door that says:

_Ms. Brandon._

_Home Economics Class_

I only taught because I want kids to sew like me. Everyone loves my clothing, and if you didn't I think somethings wrong with you. I'd been trying to start my own line but economy's so bad and teachers salary just won't cut it.

I open my door sitting down at my desk and staring at the Mozilla Firefox page. I log onto my Facebook I rarely use and comment on a coworkers status. My life is dull. So dull I can't stand breathing. A place like my life isn't needed for a girl like me. 

A flashing ad shoots across my screen:

_SocietyShuffle_

_A group of people you will never forget..._

Way to add suspense. I turned my head and threw my head down on my screen and heard a button click.

_Shuffling..._

Fuck. I look up to see 5 other faces looking straight at me.

_**~Jasper Whitlock, Dallas Texas**_

"I've been working at that damn company for my whole life!" I tell the bartender shaking my head in disgust. He just laughs handing me another drink as I walk myself home in the cold.

I got fired today, replaced with my boss's son. I'd done good at that job, better than anyone else in that shit hole. I worked all those hours and I'm left with nothin'.

That and Maria. That slut ran off with my best friend. I take a drink of Whiskey my head pounding a bit. Fuck her, just fuck her.

I was home in no time. I decide to mess around online. Maria convinced me into buying some new thing from WalMart. I slip in a carton of red paint as I walk. I feel it splash against my face and I wipe at the damn stain before continuing my venture to the laptop on my counter. I always wanted to be an artist. But artist make about as much money as a hobo if you don't know anybody like me. I looked at the screen wondering what to do.

I type in my password and shit only to see a picture of her pop up as my background. I gotta' fix that somehow. I enter Internet explorer. I see something pop up on the side of Google, my homepage.

_SocietyShuffle_

_A group of people you will never forget..._

I don't know what happened, it was the alcohol but I end up looking at the prettiest turquoise eyes I have ever seen.

_**~Rosalie Hale, Sacramento California**_

"Rosalie!" I groan spinning in my office chair to face the cause of my annoyance.

"Yes Laur?" I growl at her. She only smirks my way and gets out of her office seat.

"Would you be so kind as to watch my office? Don't let anyone in or out. I'm going to grab some bagels and coffee. Thank you _assistant_." She marches off in her shoes smiling. I want to stab her.

I get up from my small desk chair to her office. I wish my office looked like that. I didn't even have an office. I hate Lauren. Only figures she would leave her laptop sitting on her desk all neat and pristine. I search the office some more until I finally stand over her laptop moving her mouse over a bit.

_Shuffling..._

Damn. What kind of site was she on?

_**~Emmett McCarty, Ashtabula Ohio**_

Damn it. "Get home! All of you home! I don't want to see your faces. You need a ride meet Mr. Kelly in the gymnasium." I laugh jogging into my car. I immediately turn up the heat dusting the fluffy snow off my feet.

My phone vibrates angrily in my pocket. I squirm my hand around in my pocket lifting it out.

_R U coming home 4 Christmas?_

I don't text back just close my eyes, basking in the warmth from the heaters. I don't know what to say, should I refuse or just go. I make my way home. The roads are terrible overflowing with wet snow and ice. I crash almost twice.

I approach my apartment and wave to the man out front. I walk down the corridor and into the elevator. As I opened up my door I immediately cut on the heat. I throw off my jacket and boots so I'm left in a t-shirt and whistle. I lay on my couch unlocking my laptop.

I open Microsoft Word and start typing up invitations to our Sport Ceremony. I then open Safari and open my email on Yahoo. John had already sent me up a couple of examples on how he wanted the invites to look like.

I see an Ad flashing in the corner.

_SocietyShuffle_

_A group of people you will never forget..._

I rolled my eyes and continue typing up the invitation. As I near my finish, I watch as it prints over in the corner behind me. I throw my feet up on the coffee table and get ready to shut down. As I try closing up Safari a pop up glows on my screen

_Are you sure you want to leave?_

I click cancel and the page remains. I sigh and decide to see what this 'SocietyShuffle' was about. I click down on it and watch as darkness covers my screen. Soon, in white letters the screen says:

_Shuffling..._

_**~Edward Masen-Cullen, Chicago Illinois**_

"Tanya, I just don't think its working out." I stare into her blue eyes that were full of tears and confusion."Your a great girl, but you want more than I do and I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship." She shoves me hard, pushing me over a rock in the street.

"What the fuck? Not ready for a relationship, or not ready for one with me?" She asks me then, anger covering her usually cheery tone. I decide to be honest and hope for the best.

"Not with you." She slaps me hard across my face and walks down the sidewalk.

"Fuck you Edward! Do me one last favor and forget my number." She growls walking away. I stand in shock and then smile. Finally. I feel like skipping in snow back to my house. Instead I take the Volvo; it seems more sane.

Tanya and I had been dating ever since she popped in my office because her brother and her got into a 'scuffle'. I should have known she was crazy then. She asked me out in tears and I of course accepted. I knew it would make my mother happy that I wasn't alone and I hate when girls cry.

Everything was nice at first, she'd call, come over with a movie and we'd watch. She got more demanding, saying I couldn't stay at the office any longer than usual. The sex was mediocre, her parents were nuts and her sisters still wanted to date me.

The Denali family was out of it's mind.

I approach my home and slide out the car. Snow was up to my knees of my scrubs and my thepascope was still bound around my neck. I open my apartment door and throw off my shoes and jacket. I immediately turn up the heat and lay down on my bed in the master room.

I check my mail with joy; I was a mommas boy.

I loved Esme with all I had even though she wasn't biologically my mother. She was supportive and kind;even to Tanya. We always sent e-mails back and forth about our days. She was in New York and I was in Chicago and with the hospital it was hard to visit.

_Dear Edward,_

_I really wish you would come home to visit. You have to come for Christmas for sure. I was so sad you didn't make it to Thanksgiving. I miss you so much. Carlisle is out shovelling snow; it hit us very hard. Please come home and make me happy._

_Esme_

It was short, sweet and full of emotion; just like her. I start to reply when I noticed an Ad to my right.

_SocietyShuffle_

_A group of people you will never forget..._

After a long day I decide I need some humor. I click and watch as my screen grows black and white letters appear.

_Shuffling..._

My eyebrows furrow into confusion until I see 5 other faces staring straight at me. But the only one I care about are the deep brown eyes.

_**~Isabella Swan, Manhattan New York**_

"Hi." I say kind of meekly. As the man laughing continues I glare at him along with the blonde girl and he immediately stops. I sigh and look at them all strangely and ashamed. "What is this?" I gesture to the laptop.

The blonde girl shrugs and sits down, "I haven't got a clue. This is my boss's laptop." Her face hardens when she says that and I shake my head.

"Well it says down here that: 'You are in a video conversation with 5 other people. Enjoy.' Then under that it says that you can vote click someone out of the 'society' and have them replaced and remove yourself from the society. It sounds fun!" The perky pixie says happily. We all stare at her in shock.

"So what are we all doing on here? Well aside from the girl on the boss's laptop." Green eyes says genuinely. He is so sweet.

Blonde girl smiles and nods in approval, "I thought you would call me 'blond girl' or something. Thanks 'penny head'." I chuckle and shake my head. I hear the pixie giggle like a chime of bells.

"We may as well get rid of any potential pedophiles right now." The big guy says. He slides his whistle off his neck and I guess that made Green eyes think of something because he removes his thepascope.

_Please no._

"I don't think anyone here is really a pedophile." I offered looking at all the faces. The blonde girl smiles and giggles,

"Except maybe that blond guy over there." He lifts his head and looks at all of us as if we are weirdos. He rolls his eyes and clicks a button and something flashes on my screen.

_A citizen of your society wants to leave. Will you let them?  
_

I laugh wildly as the blonde stares at the screen in disgust. I click 'no' and smile.

"Your citizens don't want you leaving. Have fun!" He mocks. The pixie smiles at him.

"I'm Alice, have a rough day?" He stares at her and smiles. Red paint aside and the darkness era around him gone he could be handsome.

"I'm Jasper, who are you people?" he asks nicely in a southern accent. I could grow to like Jasper. I wonder if I should come up with a fake name and then think I will never see them again so I don't.

"I'm Bella." I say. The big one smiles friendly and I wonder why he is looking at me like that. He looks expectantly at the Green eyed guy. He looks pensive before smiling a crooked smile. Fuck.

"I'm Edward." A nice doctor name. There are plenty of sexy Edwards in the world I'm sure. The big guys eyes sparkle and he mouths something and writes it down. Edward looks in confusion and I shake my head. I look at the blonds screen but she isn't there. I can only hear her shut a door and lock it.

She appears back on the screen and smiles, "Sorry, I had to lock it so the bitch can't come back in." I laugh with her and decide that I like her. She reminds me a lot of myself. "I'm Rosalie." Big guy was full out grinning by now. I turn to him in annoyance.

"I'm Emmett." Rosalie smiles appreciatively. We sit in silence for a little bit before I pull my hair in a ponytail and start asking questions:

"What are your occupations?" Rosalie scoffs and shakes her head.

"I'm an assistant." She looks ready to kill and then smiles, "I like what I do, just not who I do it for." I think back to my job and bite my lip.

"I actually am in need of an assistant. I'm an Editor for a magazine." Alice claps happily and waits impatiently for her turn.

"I'm a teacher but I want to start my own clothing line." She says excitedly. Jasper shrugs and we don't push him.

The Emmett puffs out his chest and grins like a little boy. "I'm a coach." I laugh a bit and turn to Edward.

"I'm a doctor." I knew that. I look at him innocently and I could see Rosalie and Alice giggling because only girls knew what that look meant: I was going to start flirting his ass off.

"Really? That sounds interesting. What kind of doctor are you?" I think Alice left somewhere but I wasn't sure. Jasper and Emmett just stare at me, wondering what was going on. He cleared his throat and licked his lips.

"Uh. Family Practician." He answers me. I smile alluringly still hearing Alice cackling wherever she was.

"Wow. So that means you just handle it _all_ right?" I think Emmett found out what was going on but poor Edward and Jasper had no clue.

"Yeah. And you're an editor right? What magazine?" I smile at his antics to change the subject and figure I have done enough damage.

"Belle." He nods and looks up away from me.

"Are they hiring?" I hear Rosalie say after she was done with her fit of giggles. I think back to the assistant position and nod.

"For my assistant. That's it though."

"I think we should exchange information. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Alice says right before the screen goes black. My Internet browser was closed and I felt like crying.

Was that part of the Ad I didn't read? They exited you out of your society whenever they felt like it?

I shut the laptop and go to sleep thinking of Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~Isabella Swan, Manhattan New York**_

Dear Santa,

I would like a new pair of heels, a Chanel purse and to gain back my sanity.

I wanted to kill my laptop, obviously it was dysfunctional. I looked up SocietyShuffle in Google, Yahoo, Ask and every other search engine known to man kind and they act as if it doesn't exist.

It was four nights before Christmas and all through the place all you heard was a vacuum and the ramblings of a nut case. My mother, my loony, crazy mother had flew up to New York with nothing but the clothes on her back and Phil.

I think I am a good daughter. I nod in all the right places, I 'mhm' and 'oh really' when she gossips about people I don't know or talk about stories that are not funny. I hugged her and Phil when they arrived and now I am cleaning my apartment.

I also informed Charlie and Sue who are currently flying in with Seth. Sue was upset that it was too late to go home; she really disliked my mother.

Now Renee was rambling about the joy of her life. She says she misses Florida and she wishes I went to see her more often. Phil looks like he has no clue what's going on; It reminded me of Rosalie. Everything reminded me of them.

I've watched 'Scrubs' every night since I met Edward, I volunteered to go into a English class and talk to the students there and I've started to work out more often.

Everytime I see some dirty blonde haired kid I think of Jasper and I want to cry. I told this blond girl at work that I hated that I loved her hair. I missed my society.

I should have given Edward my number the first chance I saw that thepascope. But no, the bitch in my house right now told me never to talk to strangers right before she left and married one.

We all broke that one rule our parents always told us never to do.

My mom just burnt the ham. I don't know how but I run to the door when I hear a knock at it, it must be my father.

I see him and his mustache and I immediately hug him. Sue cut her hair into a bob, she looks more mature now. She hugs me and asks about my day and my life like a real mother should. I am pretty sure Renee is in the kitchen talking about when Phil first met her and asked her out. Or when he purposed. I'm not so sure because the dates were so close together.

I see Seth and nudge him, he is only 16. He has wild black hair and tan skin. He hugs me but runs to my room to watch TV. I think he is afraid of Renee.

I also think this is going to be a very interesting Christmas.

Sue puts on her fake smile and hugs Renee. Renee blatantly points out that she looks much much older.

I shudder and picture her with a bald head; it makes me feel better.

Sue brought an extra ham after she found out Renee was coming. I think Sue is just about the smartest woman I know. Renee feels a bit shown up after she cooks the ham without anything wrong. It smells delicious.

I'm pretty sure Phil is socially awkward which is fine because there had to be something wrong with him to marry my mother. He sits on the couch watching baseball as Charlie tries to start conversation.

"Bella, sweetheart, would you go out and grab some cranberry sauce?" Sue asks me nicely. My mother growls ask she calls me sweetheart and I hope while I'm gone there isn't a murder because I actually like this apartment.

I grab my peacoat and rush out of my place. I was ridiculously happy to be free of the tension.

I don't know a lot of grocery stores in New York just boutiques and clothing stores. I came across the first store which was called: First Choice Grocery Store. How fitting.

I loved grocery shopping, at least I used to. Back home in Forks I used to shop for my dad and I all the time. I was a brilliant cook and a brilliant shopper. With all the work though lately I hadn't shopped in a while. I tapped the shoulder of a broad shouldered guy. He turns to me and winks. Pig.

"Do you know where the cranberry sauce is?" I ask him sweetly. He smiles and points down the rest of the isle. I smirk and cheerily walk down it.

One had cranberry bits in it and the other didn't. I didn't know which was better so I got them both.

I saw a head of 'penny'. _No._

_Last time you did this Bella, you were about to get charged with sexual assault!_

It was true. I had found several men that I thought favored Edward but were never really him. But no one had _that _hair. He was with an older women with caramel colored hair and golden eyes. She stared at me and smiled warmly. I saw the man she was with turn around and I jumped away hiding in the isle. I knocked over several cans of cranberry sauce.

"Mommy look!" A little girl pointed to me. She looked in the direction her mother was while jumping up and down.

"No! No mommy don't look. Shh!" I whispered. By this rate, I'm sure the entire store is looking at me. I picked up the 30 or so cans on the floor and grabbed them into my arms. An elderly woman looked at me in shock.

"I have a big family and we like our cranberry sauce..." I explained as 4 more toppled to the ground. I picked them up and laid them in my arms. "And some last minute Christmas gifts..." I bit my lip and turn around not wanting to face potential Edward. What if he saw me?

"Hey you! You forgot your cranberry sauce!" That was most definitely Edward. I would know that voice anywhere. It had been in my dreams every night since I first heard it.

I don't care if I get sexual assault charges, I'm about to seize the opportunity while it lasted. I dropped the cans to the floor running into him.

"Edward!" He fell to the ground and I knew it was him by his eyes. They were full of wonder, shock and undeniable joy. Before I lost my vibe I attached my lips to his. 

No dream could even begin to explain the feeling I got from kissing him. His arms were around my waist and mine were on his muscular chest for support. I moved my lips against his as if he was going to disappear again. I heard a cough and ignored it. It was probably that fucking old lady.

Edward ignored it too and ran his hands through my hair like he'd been wanting to do that for awhile. The cough got louder and I was about to cuss the old hag out. I lifted my head and my eyes met golden ones. The old lady was in the dairy section picking up some skim milk. She winked at me. Gross.

"Edward, son, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." The lady said. Son? I blushed, something I haven't done since highschool. I just kissed Edward in front of his mother. I should be ashamed.

The girl chuckled as Edward blushed as well. "She isn't...well I mean not that I wouldn't want to we just haven't seen eachother...in a while. This is Bella." He says to her. He lifts his body up into a sitting position and I get off him my head hung. The floor was interesting.

"Hello, Bella," she sang, "When did you meet my son?" I smiled a 100 watt smile at her and latched my arm in his.

"We met online." she didn't seem repulsed at all. Instead she leaned forward and hugged me like I was her long lost daughter.

"I'm Esme. It's so nice to meet you, darling." She tells me, one hand on my shoulder. "You say you haven't seen each other in awhile, is that why you have been acting so strange?" She told her son. He looked around the store.

"Mom, don't you need eggs?" Her eyes light up when he says that and she turns to the dairy.

He looks at me like he doesn't know what to say and truthfully neither did I. Did he want to meet with my lawyers? The kiss was well worth it.

"This is crazy." He says shaking his head in disbelief. "I haven't seen you since that site shut down on us. To think this is the second thing to happen to me." I looked at him in confusion.

"Alice, she moved to New York and got a job at some boutique that my mother drug me into; she wants to start her own line. I got transferred over here. My parents already lived here so when they gave me the opportunity I took it." I stare in shock at him as he smiles.

"So, are you on vacation?" I shook my head and looked him in his eyes.

"I live here too."

"Edward! I'm sorry to interrupt but your father forgot to take out the ham and it's burnt. We need to go home." Esme said apologetically. I almost laughed at the irony.

"Oh, bye." I say dumbly. He shakes his head and digs in his pocket for his phone.

"Put your number in," he says innocently, "I don't intend on loosing you again." I heard his mother sniffle and I smiled happily. I placed my number in and handed his phone back to him.

"I should go." he says pointing his head in the direction of his mother who finished checking out.

"Yeah me too." I lift the cranberry sauce and he laughs.

"We should meet up. Alice, you, me..." He trailed off thoughtfully.

"Definitely. I should really go. My moms are waiting for me." I started heading into the check out line.

"Moms? Like two?" I nodded and heard him cough and turn his head. I wondered why he was being so awkward.

"I'd like to meet them." The lady rang up the cranberry sauce like I was crazy. 

"Would you like a bag for these?" I nodded as she gathered some men to help her bag them all.

"Not Renee she's crazy." He seemed uncomfortable as he watched me pay for my stuff.

"Are you okay?" His face was red and he licked his lips.

"Yeah. I just never actually met a girl who had parents like that," he back tracked, "Not that anythings wrong, I just it's weird because it's never happened. Well once, and they both hit on me which I thought was weird because they were lesbians." I almost dropped my sauce.

"What?" He blushed and turned away. I started to laugh like a maniac.

"Edward? My moms aren't lesbian. My first mom is my biological mother and the other is my step mom." He looked down at his shoes and then looked up smiling.

"Oh."

"Goodbye Edward." I sang. He turned around and trudged off to his mother.

_We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your new assistant is here Bella!" Angela tells me as I walk pass. I smile at her and she nudges toward my office door.

I walk in and notice the unmistakable blonde hair.

"Hi, Bella." She smiles. I smile back and hug her.

"You've got the job, Blondie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to Alice's soon to be boutique. Don't tell the boss I said that, how can I help you?" I heard a preppy voice shrill.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something small, preppy, used to be teacher and has a thing for southern accents?" She looked up from her magazine and hugged me for dear life.

"Bella! I just knew it was fate! After hearing about a job opening from my friend in New York right after we met I just knew I had to take it." She squealed. She was so small.

A shrill bell rings and Alice's eyes glow.

"Take me to lunch!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~Edward Masen-Cullen, Manhattan New York**_

These jackets were a tad itchier than the ones back home but they'll do. I planned on calling Bella soon. After finding out that Rosalie moved to New York to become her assistant we all planned on hanging out.

I looked at the next patient on my list:

_McCarty_

I opened the door to room 707 and saw Emmett. The big guy from online. He was playing with some equipment as I stare in shock. He looks at me his eyes widening. 

"Eddie! My main man!" I look at him in annoyance and roll my eyes. I pick up his wrist and ask what happened.

"Well Eddie, I got fired for leaving the students in the snow so I came to my aunt and uncle who live in Brooklyn but decided to stay for good. Anyway I got mad and punched my jeep. I'm pretty sure I messed it up pretty bad." I growled at him.

"Why do you insist on calling me Eddie?" 

He laughed his booming laugh and tilted his head.

"Come on, Eddie. What did you think I was writing down?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~Isabella Swan, Manhattan New York Christmas Eve**_

"It's fate guys, come on!" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled as Edward wrapped his arm around me. Alice looked at me and nudged me.

"I bet you don't edit anything romantic." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm in love with anything romance. But this isn't romance this is creepy." Rosalie popped some gum in her mouth as Emmett looked at her in awe.

"I agree."

"I think that I don't care if it's fate or luck or we were all being set up. It brought us together." Edward says in that sweet voice of his. Rose and Alice 'aww' and I kiss him chastely on his lips. Emmett just groans and talks about how if it weren't for me Edward would be gay.

We heard a rumbling in the alley next to us. I gasped as I noticed something moving by the dumpster. I put my hand in my clutch and grabbed the pepper spray. I heard a groan.

"Stay back!"I said carefully. I approached the dumpster. I felt Edward pull on my hand.

"You can't!" He said with amusement in his eyes. I sighed and put a hand over my forehead.

"Oh, but I must!" I launched forward spraying the dumpster.

"Shit! Whats in that stuff?" I heard a texan accent reply.

_No way._

"Jasper?" We saw his moppy blonde hair pop from out the dumpster as he gripped a broken picture frame.

"What the hell are you doing in a dumpster?" Little Alice said marching up to him. He smiled at her and jumped out.

"Lookin' for my inspiration. I wanna' be an artist. This is supposed to be where all dreams come true right?" He asked looking at us disbelievingly.

"Obviously." Rose snapped at him plugging her nose.

"Did you find it?" Alice asked wiping some dirt off his eyebrow. He smiled and touched her face.

"I'm lookin' straight at her darlin'." Cue the 'aww'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~Who Knows, Manhattan New York**_

The 6 made their way down the snowy winter streets of New York.

No better way to celebrate there unity. At this moment, everything seemed perfect. No one knew if it would stay like that but they hoped it would.

"I think I better get home. Christmas is tomorrow you know." Bella said to her newly found friends. They all nodded, even Jasper who was spending his Christmas with an even lonelier Alice.

As Bella hailed a cab Emmett stopped her. In the deepest voice he could muster he ground out:

_Are you sure you want to leave your society?  
_

They all laughed at their little inside joke until Bella finally answered:

"I don't think that's possible."


End file.
